You come with me
by eltioRob95
Summary: Second One-shot Jennycoln (English version) Jenny wakeman ends up in Royal Woods, away from Tremorton, there she meets a charismatic white-haired boy named Lincoln Loud, realizing that the child is mistreated, the teenage robot does not intend to sit around doing nothing.


**At the request of a reader, I translated my second one shot Jennycoln written in English.**

**(which originally came out in the fanfic, TLH: Super Secret Crisis War Nickelodeon)**

**Enjoy it : )**

* * *

**You come with me**

Fury, anger, disappointment, outrage, was what felt the most acclaimed heroine of the city of Tremorton, California, Jenny wakeman, she just could not believe it, how could there be human beings that are so mean, heartless, selfish, stupid, especially hypocrites .

What kind of sisters would be able to mistreat a brother that way, he thought that no one could ever be more cruel than the Krust cousins or the Clusters, or any enemy that she had faced.

It all started when this morning, Her mother had to wake up Jenny before her usual time, but it was an emergency, the teenage robot had to stop and destroy a few meteorites that were going in the direction of the earth.

Without wasting time the metal girl activated her thrusters, took flight to reach the atmosphere, this was nothing new for her, much less something difficult, she only had to transform her hands and feet into drills in order to tear apart the great meteors whose impact threatened the fragile planet earth.

Destroyed all the meteors quickly, thought he had destroyed them all when he saw that there was still one more meteor, Jenny did not know at what point he had neglected not to notice that there was still a piece of space rock.

She flew at full speed to reach the meteor, which was going to crash in Royal Woods, Michigan, she was scared to notice that the meteor was faster as it reached the earth.

Xj-9 increased the speed of its propellers, managed to reach the meteorite just as it was close to crashing into a park, she transformed her arm into a huge hammer with jaws and a single broke the meteorite into hundreds of pieces, the earth was a second to suffer some impact of catastrophic proportions if it were not for her.

She sighed with relief.

-Fiuuh, that was close, huh?

The robot looked at a child not older than 11 years, as she analyzed, that child looked at her surprised, he was trembling, that child had a squirrel suit on, but what seemed strange and unusual was natural white hair I had never seen a young human with hair of unusual color like white was, she approached him with a smile.

-Hey child, are you okay? - she asked.

-Hey? Yes ... I'm fine, are you a robot?

-Sure, I'm Xj9, but you can call me Jenny, what's your name?

-I'm-I'm Lincoln Loud-

-Nice to meet you Lincoln, well, I have to leave, goodbye! - said the blue and white Robot girl about to activate their thrusters.

-Wait!- He implored.

-Yes?-

-Ehmm ... s-supposed to see my friends here, would not you like to accompany me until they show up? -

The robot looked at that boy for a moment, something in that pleading face of Lincoln told him that something was not right, not only that, but also the suit he was wearing.

-Of course, why not-

The robot decided to stay a while in that park, accompanied the girl as they walked by, watching the children playing happily around her, the blue ponds with ducks, the greenish trees, among other beautiful things offered by nature.

Lincoln had a great time with Jenny, while Jenny, Lincoln seemed a very nice child, The robot taught all his skills, while Lincoln told him about some movies, comics and video games that sounded interesting, according to how the white-haired one recounted.

Hours later, the evening was noticeable in the park, while everyone went home, the man of the plan and the robot girl walked through the park while talking.

-And what did you think of Royal Woods Jenny-

-It's a very calm and beautiful place Lincoln, does not seem to be attacked by aliens or giant monsters here as in Tremorton-

\- No, the truth has never happened any of that here, that I know - replied the albino with sincerity.

-Yes, Hey Lincoln, why are you wearing that suit? Do you work for an amusement park or something? -

The robot noticed how Lincoln began to tremble and sweat noticeably, which surprised him.

-Oh, you mean this- he said looking at the suit he was wearing.

-Yes, I'm working in ... in ... franco mexican restaurant jean juan ¡yes! ¡That! I left Break-

-I thought you were waiting for your friends-

-Yeah, I was supposed to see you here, but ... it seems you will not come-

*Sad look*

-Lincoln, maybe I don't have a lie detector in my programming but I know when a person is lying to me. What's happening to you? -

-Nothing happens to me Jenny-

-You keep lying to me-

-Of course not-

-Yes, do you think he did not notice when you blink nervously? Or when you sweat?-

Lincoln was silent.

-You tell me the truth please-

\- ...

-If you don't tell me, I'll go-

\- ...

Jenny started to get angry a little.

-Well, goodbye Lincoln-

"NO JENNY!" Exclaimed Lincoln, raising his hands.

* Sigh * - well, I'll tell you the truth-

And so Lincoln explained to the robot, how was it that his life with a large and close family that loved him and vice versa changed to the opposite, first he told him that he had ten sisters, and that he was the only son, on a day when Lincoln was forced by his athlete sister to a match where he did not want to go, about how he was accused of causing bad luck by the first defeat suffered by his athlete sister, on how all of them including the alleged sister genius began to believe similar superstition, as they sold all their things without their consent, as it was that everything came to the point of believing that the suit contained bad luck in order to have peace, but still ended up sleeping outside the house.

When she finished telling the story, Jenny looked at Lincoln in disbelief, horrified, how could a family do that to someone of their own? And how could they sell their things, Jenny even imagined that if her mother did that one day, she would not speak to him in a good time.

-Lincoln, I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were going through this and your friends can't help you? -

He denied in response.

-my friends Clyde and Ronnie anne moved away when this happened, they was the only people that i can trust, they sure think that I forgot them, since I don't have my laptop to talk to them-

\- Can't you call the police?- She asked.

-¡No ! my neighbor was going to do it, but I begged him not-

-Why not-

-Because they are my family, and we always have mistakes like this-

-It sounds like people who never learn-

-None family is perfect nor normal Jenny-

-In that you are right- said Jenny remembering her eight sisters Xj.

-This is going to solve Jenny, believe me, it is taking a long time to solve, my family will realize their mistake and they will compensate me-

The robot looked at the white-haired boy with doubt.

-I don't know Lincoln, didn't you say this lasted two months? -

The night was coming, Lincoln knew he had to go home, he quickly put on the squirrel's head.

\- You accompany me to house?

-Yeah, Of course-

Finally the night had fallen on Royal Woods, and Jenny accompanied the boy to the Loud house.

-Well, I guess this is goodbye - said Lincoln with a smile, the robot girl looked at him with pity, she felt sorry that a pure child like him would pass those things.

-Don't look at me like that, it will be all right, goodbye-

-Goodbye- she said.

Jenny saw Lincoln enter the house, she turned around ready to take off, she was about to leave but something prevented her from doing it.

-Oh damn! I have to see that it's okay - The robot activated its hyper in the form of a parabolic antenna, to be able to hear what was going on inside that thing, what he heard left her speechless, it almost caused Jenny to start tearing.

The heartrending sound of Lincoln crying and being beaten by his sisters, blaming him, accusing him and insulting him in the worst way, he listened as Lincoln begged his parents to stop them but they shouted at him to shut up, that it was his fault that they attacked him like that first.

The robot literally expelled steam from its pigtails, clenched its fists with fury, in no way could it allow that child to receive such unjust abuse.

He activated his thrusters and flew at full speed directly towards the door of the Loud house.

A few minutes later…

Her weight of conscience was stronger than her, including her morals, it was not just a simple programming, because Jenny was a robot with genuine self-awareness.

-¡How can you do that!- Exclaimed the furious robot against the superstitious family. The white-and-blue robot was carrying Lincoln who was unconscious in that ridiculous Squirrel suit, the product of the blows by his savage athlete sister.

The Loud family was silent, with nothing to answer, looking in shock at the robot girl who appeared out of nowhere, destroying the door of her house.

-He is part of your family, he did everything for you, and you pay him in this way !? people like you make me doubt if I would really like to be human -

The family still did not say anything, Rita and Lynn sr kept their eyes open, like Luna Luan Lori and Lisa, the twins were hugging with fear, Leni had glassy eyes, she was about to cry when she realized what she did with his little brother, how bad it was with him, Lucy had his eyes down, apparently also looked hurt by the robot's sayings, Lynn just glared at his brother, seeing him unconscious did not give him a shred of pity or pity, only wanting to hit him and hurt him more.

-¿seriously? ¿You will not say anything in their defense?

No word was heard from the Loud family, they still processed what had just happened and listened.

-All right…. I see ... he will come with me-

Messrs Loud and his daughters were surprised to hear that.

-If you prefer luck and not a genuine son / brother, I will take it with me, dont try to stop me or you will regret it- Jenny warned the Loud with a serious face.

She turned around, ready to leave that horrid madhouse, until a female voice called her.

-Hey! - the athlete Lynn jr yelled.

\- You will not take my good luck amule ...! -

Without turning around Jenny hit the wall of the house destroying the familiar picture creating a hole, that small demonstration of superhuman strength was enough to silence and scare that presumed athlete, like the whole family, so none of them would try to stop her.

Far away from the Loud house, through the neighborhood, Lincoln felt the cool wind of the night on his face, heard sounds of robotic steps, opened his eyes little by little to see that face, that beautiful metallic face of the angel that had rescued from that hell that he believed eternal.

-J-Jenny? Are you? -

-Shhh Lincoln, rest, it's over, you will not have to worry about those people anymore, I promise-

\- w- where are we going-

-A true home-

Now the teenage robot had to think about what to say to his mother. Dr. Wakeman, she was sure that her creator and mother would understand, would surely treat Lincoln as if it were his own, he would see that he was an excellent child whom they did not know how to value.

The robot took flight, leaving Royal Woods by air to Tremorton with the white-haired in his arms, Jenny promised herself that Lincoln Loud would be much better with her than anyone else.

THE END

* * *

**If you liked the interaction between these two characters then do not forget to go through my fanfic TLH Super secret crisis war Nickeñodeon**

**(A Loud House, Danny Phantom, MLAATR, Invader Zim and El Tigre Crossover)**

**that will soon have more chapters to English : )**


End file.
